The Titan and the Olympians
by Coolkid93
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the 2nd Rikudo Sennin and second Juubi, brother of Kronos watched over the world for a long time without interfering in out. He trained Chiron but let him swear that he will never tell anybody this secret. Know after centurys, a small boy walked into him. A halfgod named Percy Jackson. How will the world change from this small encounter? Titan!Naru Narux? NO YAOI


**Naruto x Percy Jackson**

**Hi guys ****Welcome to my new project A Naruto x Percy Jackson X over ! I hope you will like the story and I can write this because I finally got the English version of the first book of PJ and I will get the others soon too So have fun with my story at the End is an Announcement for my other stories.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes ;) **

**Have fun and a good Time Coolkid93 ;)**

** :Prologue **

Kronos. Godfather, Lord of fate , Immortal, sole prisoner in tartarus, Creator and Destroyer of worlds was dethroned from his own children and was imprisoned in tartarus. But at the moment he still had a lot of his power back since he began to be sober again. He concentrated and focussed himself at the power of Cronos which he gained from the melting of the two titans. He slowed the time and created a new world.

As he created the world, he took away a part of himself and planted it in the form of a seed which grew into a big tree, which was reinforced from his essence and should be left alive for a long time. What the titan forget was,that the tree would grow and blossom like every other tree. This tree was claimed to be holy by the humans and every few century's, a fruit would grow which was forbidden to eat. But one day, this unspoken rule was broken by the Princess Kaguya Otsusuki who ate the fruit and Kronos´s essence was now a part of her.

This essence would soon be known as Chakra and the women was the first person to wield this "godly" power. It wasn´t in Kronos intention that a different being that himself could wield chakra but curios as he was, he decided that he would not interfere to much in his creation and blessed the son of the Princess with "godly" eyes. A legend for all shinobis, the creator of Ninjutsus. The Rikudo Sennin a.k.a.:Hagoromo.

The "godtree" was angry, that the humans had the balls, to take away the essence of his master and use it as their own so it changed its form into something different, a being known as the Juubi. The result of the epic battle between the Sage and the Juubi, was the trigger for a lot of things that would take part in the future. The sage sealed the Juubi inside himself. The sage, even if he was some kind of avatar for Kronos, had an entirely different personality than his "father"

He preached of freedom, taught the humans the way of chakra and on the door to death he splitted the Juubi into the 9 Bijuus.

His 3 sons went each a different way. The Senjus,the Uchihas and the Uzumakis which had the highest concentration of chakra.

Now we will fast forward in time.

Naruto cursed as he looked at the grinning Uchihas with an expression settling on his face, that it would be worthy to say, if looks could kill, and promised himself that those two mass murders would be dealt with and they would be punished for their inhuman acts. Even with his new connection of Bijuu and Sage-mode, he was nowhere a match for both of them and the godtree. Kurama growled inside of him at his opponents, those two bastards which where responsible for everything that happened in his hosts life

Obito and Madara both had this annoying and typical Uchiha smirk on their face with the **I am better than you **look. They were both pleased as they watched how the world tree seamed to absorb the chakra and ending efficiently the live of every person it touched. Naruto was one of the last and remaining forces of the united Shinobi army with Sasuke and Hashirama, the shodai Hokage. Everything went down after the tree emerged from the Juubi. Naruto looked at his two remaining comrades und all three knew, that they would only have this one chance, before the two med mans would complete their plans.

The three heroes nodded to each other and sprinted with determined expressions on their faces at their foes. Obito and Madara made themselves ready to defend but a shaking of the earth and an unearthly roar made the respective fighters stop in their advancement and froze them up. All eyes wandered to the godtree. The roots of the godtree seemed to be absorbed back into the tree and where once the Juubigan took its place, a fruit grew.

Kurama inside of Naruto felt some-kind of mysterious pull towards the fruit and his chakra began to leak from Naruto and was "eaten" by the fruit. Naruto who didn´t understand what was happening and was rightfully confused, could not do anything as his partner and friend was absorbed into the strange fruit. He couldn´t do anything as his friend and partner was taken from him and he felt for the first time of his life helpless. But his current state of emotion should not last as the fruit began to glow in an orange colour and a wave of pure chakra was unleashed which spread around the world and pulled all of the remaining chakra to it.

Madara and Obito which thought at the beginning of these happenings, that their plan to enslave the world succeeded, where the first persons that felled victim to the fruits absorption. The next where Sasuke and Hashirama and Naruto could only stare at what was happening. He sank to his knees and looked at the fruit with a deep and burning hatred in his eyes, when IT happened.

A voice began to be sounded inside his head, **"Naruto"** He shook his head. Kurama was taken away from him and thanks to his Sage-mode he had to accept the truth that he really didn´t wanted to admit . He was the one survivor of the Ninja-war. All life energy seemed to be either stored into the giant fruit and it outshone everyone else of the people that could have survived or he was the lone survivor and the fruit was in fact a storage for all the life energy of the planet. **"Naruto"** The voice spoke again to him but this time it was by far louder and stronger.

He suddenly lost control over his body. It felt like those times, when Kurama wasn´t his friend and took control over his actions. His eyes lost the light that seemed to radiate from them and appeared to be fogged.

Slowly the being stood up and walked to the tree. The tree didn´t seem to mind the visitor and it even grew new branches to make it easier for said person to reach the fruit. Narutos mouth oppened but it wasn´t his voice that sounded from it. **"Hmph. Interesting . My essence or known under those foolish mortals as chakra, seemed to be quite grown and every type of different energy's of the whole Shinobiworld and the Bijuus are now inside this thing."** said the person as he took the fruit into his hand. The fruit was orange with black swirls

The real Naruto could only watch, how his body was controlled and ate the fruit. He screamed in his mindscape as memories rushed through his mind from lives he certainly didn´t live. Whereas the original Naruto was in his mindscape and tried to adjust to the sudden flow of information, his body controlled by the unknown being, absorbed the Shinju(godtree/Juubi) which lead to a bigger flow of information for the real one.

Kronos however was delighted about the new body he inhabited and took control of., the energy was the epitome of chaos and by far more powerful than him and the body had by far more energy than his which meant that this person was out of the reach for his kids. The Titan chuckled as he examined the body **"I Kronos,Godfather and Lord of the Titans hereby announce you to the Titan of death and destruction! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the reincarnation of the sage of six paths and now the new Juubi!"**

Above Naruto´s head a symbol was a circle split in black and white (Ying and Yang) But in the circles was a modified version of the Juubigan. Each ring had the sign of one of the five big ninja villages.

Kronos still having Narutu´s body under control, concentrated on the amalgamations process from him and Naruto. At the same time, he opened thanks to his powers from Chronos´a rift in the space-time continuum and created a Einstein-Rosen bridge that took Narutos body to him into Tartarus. As the controlled Naruto arrived into the Tartarus the appearance changed.

His once sun kissed blonde and spiky hair, grew till between his shoulder blades, lost its colour and was now a mix of silver and white. 2 strands of hair spiked upwards similar to the horns of a demon. His clothes ended to exist the same destiny that happened to his "home world". He wore a white haori with collar, that denuded his necklace with 6 red magatamas. On his back was the Rinnengan with 9 Magatamas, divided into 3 rows. He wore also a white pants and white sandals. Under his Haori he wore also an fishnetshirt. Above his white Haori appeared the infamous mantle of Akatsuki. Black with red clouds and a strawhat with paperstrips where small bells where fixated and at last a Shinjaku appeared at his side. He grew on an impresseive 6´1 feet height and anything that resembled fat was destroyed and replaced by muscle.

Kronos laughed as he steered Naruto to him but before he could arrive him and destroy the chains that hold him down , he stopped. Kronos narrowed his eyes as he blicked at the titan in front of him. It didn´t matter how much Kronos tried to make him move the body didn´t move an inch. The "visitor" was like frozen on the spot. Unknowingly to Kronos, Naruto lived and experienced at those exact moments the life of the bijuus and watched currently the life of his friend and partner Kurama. He saw though his eyes how his "father" lay down on his death bed and how he told all of them his vision and dream of peace. After that he watched how his friend lived and the connection to Kurama grew by enormous heights and he was determined to bring peace to the world and accomplish the sages dream.

After he watched the live of his friend he was assaulted by memories that he knew had nothing to do with his world. A name resonated inside his skull : Kronos! Followed from other names : Zeus, Poseidon, Hades.

The reality hit Naruto as he stood in front of the Titan and said person tried to destroy the chains with his help, which should manage to hold him down till his children would decide how they should kill him. What definitely managed to give him a massive headache was,what he learned. Apparently you could say that he was now the twin of Kronos thanks to the amalgamation . But also the implications about the difference in the two space-time dimensions nearly manages to ta let him loose his mind. While in his world decade or even more time passed on, in this world of gods and titans, there didn´t pass as much as one minute.

Naruto knew who this being in front of him was , the titan, his brother and he also knew that it was thanks to him that our hero was now in this situation but he knew why Kronos did what he did. Kronos wanted freedom and to kill his children. Naruto only shook his head as he finally managed to overcome the mindcontrol of Kronos and had full control over his body. He was by far more powerful and stronger than his brother.

" I know what you want to do but I won´t help you and I certainly won´t free you from your fate"

In Kronos eyes, seethed an ungodly amount of hatred and he hated his guts as he looked at Naruto who watched him with uninteresting eyes. **"You dare to abandon and betray your own race?!" **he spat out. Naruto still didn´t show him any interest " I will never betray my people even if I am now a titan this means nothing to me! I´m Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! The nidaime Rikudo Sennin, nidaime Juubi and the last shinobi of the elemental nations! I´am the Representative of the shinobi era and nothing will change this!" answered Naruto with an tune that simply commanded Kronos to be still and to symbolize that their discussion was over.

Kronos jolted at the chains but it had taken far more power from him to bring Naruto to this world than he thought. As Naruto turned around and started to walk away, Kronos upraised his voice again. **"They will hunt you! They and the rest of the titans will hunt you!"**

Naruto turned around to face Kronos one last time and in his eyes appeared the modified version of the Rinnengan. "Let them come, they will surge against me like water on rock!" With this said, Naruto vanished with an black vortex from the Underworld.

A few moments after Naruto vanished, Kronos kids appeared in front of their father. **"So the kids visit their father after all." **muttered Kronos as he sighed, he knew what would happen to him but he could sill pay it back to his brother for this betrayal and so he would pit family again against each other. Zeus walked in front of his father and had his Masterbolt ready. **"Kronos. Some last words to say?" `Ah Naruto you should have finished me off instead of letting me live´ **Kronos laughed it wasn´t a friendly and happy laugh no this was cold and sharp. In his eyes you could see a spark of insanity and bloodlust. **" You think that you will annihilate myself and my race that easy?"** He asked them and the gleam in his eyes was getting more intensive **" Even if you managed to destroy me and the others of my race, ther is one being that has more power than every titan and god together. My dear brother, the Titan of Death and Destruction! He will be your end if you ever manage to piss him off! HAAHAHAA!"**and with those last words Kronos was "killed" by his children.

Naruto who was a few kilometers away, felt strong pain, like he was pierced again by Chidori. A voice appeared against inside his head, a voice that he hoped he would never have to hear again. **" Ah my dear brother. I think I forgot to tell you, that we are connected by far more than just blood."** As Kronos told him this, something snapped inside of Naruto. His eyes transformed into the Mrinnengan and a silverwhite aura appeared around Naruto. The output of his chakra was strong enough to cause earthquakes and the ground was destroyed where he stood. He spoke in an terrifying voice: **" Kurama was and is the only being that will and has been inside me and you will not take his place. Vanish from my body you filthy,greedy old bastard!"** The aura was getting brither an brither that even the sun looked like a little lamp ti its competition. **" You have no power here! Vanish!"** The Light vanished around Naruto and he sank to his knees finally he had freedom.

As Naruto walked onto this "new" world, for some time, he met an young centaur in the woods. " What is your name little one?" Naruto asked as he looked at the centaur. Ceantaurs were normally only in flocks so he was a little bit surprised to see one for himself. The centaur looked at the stranger in front of him with an interested expression on his face. " My name is Chiron and who are you?" Naruto chuckled `Hmm quite a curios one´ " I have many names and titles but just call me Naruto." He said as he began to walk away. " You wish to learn something from an old man like me? Maybe it will help you in some challenge later on" Naruto said and the centaur nodded interested in who this person was and why the person seamed to smell like his father.

And so the legend of Chiron the trainer of demigods began.

**So this was the opening chapter of my new ** **story I hoped you like it and I do believe that this idea is originally ^^ A titan Naruto at least ^^ So for the pairing honestly I don´t know but the story will begin pre-canon in the next chapter which will have a great impact on the story but don´t worry there wont be any fillers or something like that.^^**

**As for my other storys, I WILL AND HAVE NOT ABANDONED them but my Laptop thought it was a great idea to get his memorycard crushed and so I had to rethink all plotlines and stuff like that tends to take a while so yeah see ya ^^**


End file.
